


Missing Persons Case 726126: Katsuki Yuuri

by Lady_Ley



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Healing, I swear he lives, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Missing Persons, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape Recovery, Tags Are Hard, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ley/pseuds/Lady_Ley
Summary: "They called the hotel, Yuuri never checked out. They called Yuuri’s family, they had not spoken to him since the night of the banquet. They contacted Minami’s coach, neither her nor her skater had even seen Yuuri that night. Eventually they called the ISU who in turn contacted the JSF. Hospitals, police stations, even morgues were checked for Yuuri, all empty- he was just gone."Yuuri goes missing after the Japanese Nationals. Taken prisoner by a dangerous 'fan', Yuuri will have to fight his captor and his mind if he wants to survive and make it back home to the people that he cares about most.





	1. Without a Trace

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not sunshine and rainbows. It is dark, abusive, gritty. If this is not your cup of tea please turn back now. There will be many triggers through this story for abuse and rape. If you are easily triggered by such events please take heed.

“I hate going this long without you here with me.” Viktor complained. 

“I don’t like it either.” Yuuri sighed into the receiver as he flopped down onto the generic hotel bed with the generic white sheets that were just a little too scratchy. “But I do get to come home tomorrow so we are almost done.” 

He wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince himself or his fiance that they could make it one more night apart. National competitions were always the hardest on them. They made every effort to support one another at the various competitions throughout the year, but nationals were the one set of competitions that they could never make work. Who’s bright idea was it to make the Japanese and Russian national competitions overlap? 

“One more night.” the Russian sighed heavily. Yuuri could hear Makka jumping onto what he assumed was the couch and curling up next to Viktor. 

“One more night.” he echoed. “I have to get ready to go to the banquet, give our girl some love for me and I’ll call you back before I go to bed.” 

“I can do that so long as you promise not to get drunk and ask another skater to be your coach next year.” 

“Are you implying that I would just randomly waltz up to another skater and ask them to be my coach while I was in a drunken stupor?” Yuuri feigned indignation. “I swear, drunkenly ask your hot Russian idol to coach you while hugging him half naked in front of a ballroom full of our peers one time…” 

“Go get ready. I love you and will talk to you later.” Viktor laughed. 

“I love you too, talk to you soon.” He ended the call with a sigh.

One more night…

***

Viktor could hardly contain his excitement as the passengers from Yuuri’s flight began to file through the gates towards baggage claim. Two weeks was too long. He carefully scanned each person as they passed where he was sitting, leg bouncing with anticipation. The minutes ticked by one after another…

After another…

After another…

The crowd began to thin until it finally stopped leaving Viktor sitting alone, waiting, worrying. Had he missed him? Was that even possible? Yuuri knew that he was going to be at the airport to pick him up. In a rush he pulled his phone out and dialed it, heart sinking as it went right to voicemail. 

Maybe he had to use the bathroom? Maybe he just got held up by fans? He would wait, just a little while longer. 

But minutes turned to an hour without so much as a phone call from his fiance. Trying to choke down the panic that was threatening to take him over, Viktor walked up to the ticket counter, sure that there had just been some kind of miscommunication between the two of them. After all Yuuri’s phone had been off since the banquet the night before. 

“How can I help you?” The woman asked in a tone that said ‘I hate my job.’

“I need to ask about a passenger who was supposed to be on a plane that arrived an hour ago, flight 5134 from Tokyo.” 

“I’m not supposed to give out information about passengers, I am sorry sir.” The woman looked around Viktor and tried to motion the next person in line to step forward. 

“I understand that, but the man I am looking for is my fiance. He was supposed to be here an hour ago but I haven’t seen him and can’t get ahold of him. I just want to make sure that nothing happened that’s all.” 

“Sir, unless you purchased the ticket, I cannot give you any information. I am sorry and good luck finding your friend.” 

“I did buy the ticket, it came from our joint account.” Viktor rushed over his words as he pulled out his phone opening the banking app as quickly as it would load. He found the withdrawal and handed it over to the woman impatiently. “I am sure that I can pull up a copy of the itinerary if you need me to as well.” 

The woman looked it over and sighed before turning to her computer and tapping on the keys. Viktor’s foot tapped the floor as if he could will the woman to work faster. 

“It would appear that Mr. Katsuki never got on the plane in Tokyo. I am sorry but that is all I know.” She motioned for Viktor to step off to the side so that she could deal with the next person in line. It took the portly man behind Viktor clearing his throat to snap him out of the shock he felt. Slowly he stepped off to the side and tried to run through a list of things to do. 

“Yakov, I have a problem-”

***

They called the hotel, Yuuri never checked out. They called Yuuri’s family, they had not spoken to him since the night of the banquet. They contacted Minami’s coach, neither her nor her skater had even seen Yuuri that night. Eventually they called the ISU who in turn contacted the JSF. Hospitals, police stations, even mourges were checked for Yuuri, all empty- he was just gone. 

It wasn’t long after the ISU got involved that the police launched a formal investigation into the whereabouts of Japan’s Ace, Katsuki Yuuri. As soon as the investigation was launched nowhere was safe for Viktor to hide. Reporters surrounded his yard, followed him on his runs to the rink, lingered just outside the gates waiting to get any kind of statement from the Russian or his teammates. 

Even the ice, where Viktor typically found peace, was tainted. If his mind wasn’t running a million miles an hour wondering where Yuuri was, if he was okay or even alive, he could feel the eyes of his teammates on him. He could hear the whispers behind his back. There were even a few that started to wonder if Viktor didn’t have a hand in Yuuri’s disappearance. It would make a hell of a story and was creating a ton of publicity. 

When it had all started Yakov tried to keep Viktor from the ice. He tried to keep Viktor confined to his house for his own sanity, but how could Viktor remain sane when he was surrounded by nothing but memories of the man he loved, the man he was going to marry, the man who was missing? As the hours ticked by without any news about Yuuri’s whereabouts, Viktor fell deeper into depression. Finally, Yakov moved Viktor into the house he shared with Lilia where he could keep a better eye on the skater. 

Hours turned to days, days to weeks, and weeks to a month and they were no closer to finding Yuuri. Viktor had shut down, he refused to eat, he refused to speak, he just sat in front of the window in his room, Makka the only companion he would allow near him.


	2. Five Time Yuuri Woke up and One Time He Wish He Hadn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So let's find out what is happening to Yuuri shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in the release of this chapter. I would love to say that it won't happen again but I am a farm girl with two small children and I am in nursing school... let's be honest it's gonna happen again! I do appreciate you sticking with me though!   
> I don't typically write my stories in the manner that I am writing this one, that is to say that normally my stories are completely written before I post them so that I can post on a schedule. I am trying something different here and I hope that it works out!   
> I have a lot of plans for this story and I hope that you like them! Thank you for reading!

The first time he woke up Yuuri’s eyelids felt like they were made of sandpaper as they scraped across his dry eyed and haltingly opened, a decision that he immediately regretted. The world began to swim in front of him, he could feel his pulse as it beat rapidly in his skull giving the illusion of a stampede of elephants running on his head. The pain mixed with the unrelenting dizziness had him throwing his head over the edge of the bed and heaving, the sudden movement causing his vision to go black momentarily.

 

Groaning as he gripped the sheets he tried to focus on the scratchiness of them as he fought against the unconsciousness that threatened to overtake him again. ‘Breath in 2, 3, and out 2, 3,’ he chanted in his head hoping that giving himself something to think about other than the churning of his stomach would help pull him a little further into the world of the living. 

 

Slowly, he rolled back against his pillow and closed his eyes trying his hardest to recall the events from the night prior, but nothing would come to him. He couldn’t think beyond the fuzzy, painful feeling in his head and the tightening of his chest as his anxiety began to bubble just under the surface. What the hell happened? 

 

Yuuri was no stranger to waking up with hangovers and period of the night prior missing from his memories. He was his father’s son after all, so alcohol and him only got along part of the time; but he couldn’t recall having ever felt this bad before. His body felt like it weighed a million pounds making movement impossible. So, he did the only thing that he could think of and gave himself over to the darkness again. 

 

\---

 

When Yuuri woke up the second time the world was only a little more stable; even if the pain in his head was ten times worse. He curled up in a ball on the middle of the bed and silently wished for death. When that didn’t work he began to bargain with any god that would hear his plea, promising that he would swear off alcohol all together if they would just take pity on him this one time. Of course, no god granted his wish. Perhaps, it was because he had made the same plea many time before. 

 

Very slowly, he tried to push himself up on the bed so that the was sitting, however, none of his limbs responded. Even getting his fingers to move was a chore. He struggled for what seemed like an eternity, but the only thing that he managed to do was push his body up on the pillow so that he could look around, he wished that he hadn’t done that. He closed his eyes and took a few steadying breaths hoping to settle his thoughts. 

 

“It’s just a dream.” he tried to reason, “I just drank too much and now my dreams are carrying over to waking.” He knew that when he opened his eyes again he would be in his hotel room. Things like this didn’t happen to people like him. Slowly, he opened his eyes once more, stomach dropping at the sight. 

 

The room was  _ not  _ his hotel room, that was for sure. In fact the room was one that he had never seen before. The bed he was on was situated against the wall in the back of the room offering him a clear view of everything. It was industrial in feel, everything cement, the floor, walls, and ceiling. The only break in the overwhelming sea of cold grey was the rust colored I beams and popes that ran across the ceiling. 

 

He noticed that the room was set up like a small studio apartment. On the far side of the room was a couch and an older model television like the one they had in onsen when Yuuri was growing up. That was up until the time when Mari accidentally knocked it off the shelf and broke it while trying to keep Yuuri’s skates from him. 

 

In the far left corner there was what looked like a small sized kitchen complete with a stove, counters, and cabinets, there was even a beat up white refrigerator. If he looked hard enough Yuuri thought that there might even be a microwave sitting in the corner. Set in the middle of the room was a dining table with two chairs. Looking at it brought back memories of the table that he and Phichit had when they were rooming together in Detroit. 

 

Not long after Phichit had moved in he demanded that they have someplace other than the couch to sit and eat their meals. After a week of unrelenting demanding from Phichit, Yuuri gave in and they picked one up at the Goodwill store near the campus. 

 

It was an old and rickety table that was easily older than either of them. When you sat in the chairs you felt like you were going to fall right through the mesh seats. The table was never actually level, it took a small stack of brochures that they lifted from the college guidance office under one of the legs to make it so that they could eat without their meals attempting suicide off the edge every time one of them accidentally bumped into it. 

 

The memory caused him to start breathing heavily as he fought against the questions that began to pop up in his head one after another. Was he ever going to get a chance to see Phichit again? What about his parents or his sister? What about Viktor? 

 

Viktor…

 

The thought of his fiance was enough to send him falling of the edge of his panic attack as he curled up against himself and began to cry. 

 

Viktor…

 

What was he doing now? How long had he been missing? Was anyone looking for him? Why would anyone be looking for him? 

 

Viktor…

 

The only person that Yuuri had ever truly loved was now left to wonder what his dumb ass fiance did to get himself kidnapped. Did they even know that he was kidnapped? Did Viktor just assume that he had left? 

 

Viktor…

 

‘Please don’t think that!’ Yuuri cried.

 

He hugged himself and allowed the darkness to consume him once again. Anything was better than the pain of the knife that was twisting itself in his heart. 

 

\---

 

The third time that Yuuri woke up it was to his body calling out its need to relieve itself. He sat up and looked bleary eyed at the room until he saw the toilet sitting a few feet away from him against the wall. He wormed his way out of the bed and took a few shaky steps towards the toilet, his legs still feeling heavy and unstable.

 

Yuuri sat on the toilet, not trusting his legs to hold him up much longer, and was granted a better view of the room. There was a clock on the wall opposite of him that glared 16:25 at him. The lights overhead were off, the only light that he had was from a set of small box windows that lined the wall he was on but sat far too high for him to even attempt to get too, and a sliver of light coming through a crack in the wall. 

 

Yuuri became interested in the crack, studying it as hard as he could until he finally realized that it wasn’t a crack in the wall at all but a door that was left slightly ajar. His heart pounded as he stared at it, unsure if it was something that was real or some kind of delusion that he was having. Could that really be the way out, was it that easy? 

 

He stood up and tried to take a slow calculated step towards the door. He was sure that if he moved too fast the illusion of freedom that was before him would vanish. However he couldn’t move, his foot being held in place by something around his ankle. 

 

“No,” he whispered as he studied his ankle in confusion, “no, no, no, no, no!” 

 

He slid to the ground in utter dismay and studied his ankle. Firmly secured around it was a fabric wrapped locking mechanism. It was fitted to his leg so that it was just high enough that it didn’t sit on top of his ankle bone and tight enough that it wouldn’t move. 

 

Looking back up at the door, Yuuri felt any hope that had filled him flee his body. The door was open, he could just walk out if he wanted to… but he couldn’t. He picked up the chain and following it back to the edge of the bed where it was looped around one of the legs and secured with a padlock. Whoever it was that took him, because he was not sure that was what happened to him, wanted to make sure that Yuuri didn’t have a chance to escape. The person was so sure that Yuuri couldn’t get loose that they had even left the door open, teasing him with freedom. He sat there dumbfounded until the cold of the concrete began to seep into his body, the sensation of pins and needles telling him that he needed to move. 

 

He shifted positions and looked at the locked chain again. It was just wrapped around the leg of the bed, so maybe, if he was lucky he could slide it off. Carefully, he pushed on the edge of the bed until he felt it shift slightly. He pushed a little harder but was met with resistance, the bed refusing to move any further. It wasn’t until Yuuri looked at it a second time that he noticed it was bolted to the floor, the slight movement just taking up the slack in the ill fitting bolts. 

 

He attempted to pull at them with his hands, hoping that if they weren’t in the ground all the way perhaps there was a way for him to pull them out one by one. He worked as quickly as he could, the sound of the bed moving slightly on the floor as he tried to pull it into the best angle to loosen the bolts. As Yuuri pulled one last time the bed screamed against the cement floor. 

 

A moment later the door to the room slowly creaked open causing Yuuri to panic. Was the person coming in a friend? A foe? What would happen if he was caught trying to pull the bolts out of the floor? It was obvious that whoever was keeping him here didn’t want him to leave. 

 

Slowly Yuuri willed his body to crawl along the floor and lay prone. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing; in 2,3, out 2,3.

 

The clicking of dress shoes against the cement grew closer and closer; click, click, click until they suddenly stopped right next to Yuuri. Breathe in 2, 3, out 2, 3. The panic rose in him as he lay there, eyes closed feigning sleep. 

 

“Tsk, you need to rest.” A man said sympathetically as a pair of arms wrapped around his body, lifting him from the ground with so much ease that it made it seem like he was nothing more than a rag doll. He tried not to move as he was gently placed back on the bed with the covers pulled up around him. He tried to fight his fight or flight instincts as he felt a hand run through his hair. 

 

The hardest test Yuuri had to endure, however, came when he felt the man’s lips gloss softly over his own. The kiss felt cold and wrong and it made Yuuri want to vomit. But he remained calm as he heard the man retreat and the television turn on. Yuuri chanced opening one of his eyes to see the oversize silhouette of a man pull out one of the chairs from the dining room table and take a seat. 

 

He knew he had to stay awake until he was alone again, he had to try to pull those bolts out again, it was his only chance. But the man refused to leave and Yuuri was not ready to meet the person that had taken him away from the world just yet. After what felt like hours, Yuuri gave himself permission to sleep knowing that he would need some energy if he was going to make it out of here alive. 

 

\---

 

_ Yuuri watched from a distance, detached for the scene that was playing out in front of him. The room he stood in was solemn filled with people dressed in dark colors, eyes holding a dark gloom as the looked towards the front of the room. He allowed his eyes to follow seeing a wreath of flowers with a picture sitting in front of it. The picture was obscured by a single light that was shining on it but he didn’t need to see it to know who was there. Slowly he began to walk towards the front of the room.  _

 

_ “It is such a shame,” he heard a woman say on his left.  _

 

_ “It’s always the good ones.” came a man’s voice to his right.  _

 

_ He tried to look around to find the people who were talking, but the hushed voices started to meld into an ocean until he couldn’t tell where the voices were coming from anymore.  _

 

_ “I heard they never found the body.”  _

 

_ “Does that mean that he could still be alive.”  _

 

_ “It’s been so long, I’m surprised they held onto hope for this long.”  _

 

_ “Some say it was the husband.”  _

 

_ “Don’t be daft, have you seen him? There is no way he is acting.” _

 

_ “Have you seen him? He is paid to act, and he is good at it.”  _

 

_ “While skating, it’s different.”  _

 

_ “Say what you want I am putting my money on the husband. It is always the spouse in these kinds of situations.”  _

 

_ Yuuri fought the panic and moved one foot in front of the other, faster and faster until he realized that he was sprinting up the aisle reaching out for a man who sat beside the picture dressed in a modest black suit, long platinum hair pulled back to the nape of his neck, blue eyes cast downward.  _

 

_ “Viktor,” Yuuri whispered. He tried to reach out but every step he took forward only resulted in Viktor getting farther away. Viktor stood up and looked directly at Yuuri. He felt the air get knocked out of him as their eyes locked and Viktor’s face distorted in pain.  _

 

_ “Please,” Yuuri cried out, “Please help me!” Viktor gave a slight shake of his head and looked down at the ground before turning around and walking away.  _ __   
  


_ “Please!” He tried to run towards but fell forward as something cold and metallic locked around his leg. “Stop!” he screamed, “Please, wait!” He reached down and tried to pull the chain off his leg as a second one wound out of the ground and attached to his other leg.  _

 

_ “Please,” he cried, pulling harder until the chain bit into the tender flesh drawing rivers of blood that made his grip slick. He felt a hand as it wound it’s way around his arm and pulled him back away from where Viktor had gone, away from the people who blamed him for Yuuri’s disappearance.  _

 

_ “Please, help me.” he pleaded, “Help me!”  _

 

“Help me!” Yuuri screamed in a panic as he jolted upright in bed. His head was pounding and the light was too bright causing him to squint against it. He pulled himself up and pressed as hard as he could into the metal headboard as tears started to fall hot and heavy down his face, obscuring his vision. 

 

“Yuuri, please, calm down.” Someone said to him and Yuuri felt hands wrap around his shoulders, “I need you to calm down.” The man made several exaggerated deep breaths and motioned for Yuuri to do the same. Truth be told he didn’t want to do anything that the man was telling him to do, but he also knew that if he didn’t calm down he would pass out. 

 

Yuuri took a deep breath in and held it for a second before letting it out making sure to push all the air free of his lungs. The man smiled at him and nodded as he breathed deeply again, Yuuri matching his pace for several more breaths. 

 

“Oh thank goodness. For a second there I thought you were going to pass out and that would have sent me into a panic attack myself.” The man smiled at Yuuri disarmingly but Yuuri didn’t take the bait choosing to remain pressed up against the headboard.    
  
“Not a talker? That’s ok. I know this must all be a shock for you so I’ll just do the talking now if you would like.” The smile didn’t falter for a moment. “You have nothing to be afraid of, I promise. I have no intention on hurting you at all. I would rather like to get to know you.” He nodded over to the television set where Yuuri heard the final notes of On Love: Eros drifting from the speakers and Yuuri skated into the final position. 

 

“So you are what, a fan?” Yuuri said quietly, his voice slightly hoarse from yelling. 

 

“Something like that.” The man laughed. “You are a real inspiration to me you know.” 

 

“So you kidnapped me to show me your appreciation?” A part of Yuuri was surprised at the tone of his voice, he didn’t know this man or what his intentions were. It wasn’t smart to provoke him, but anxiety worked in many ways and for Yuuri it could turn him into a real bitch when he wasn’t trying. 

 

“Are you feeling alright?” Yuuri knew there was a right and a wrong way to answer this question. His mind tried to send the signal to his mouth to just play along, but -

 

“Am I feeling alright? You have me chained to a bed in some homemade dungeon in the middle of God knows where. I don’t know who you are or what you want from me. My head is killing me, I am thirsty and hungry, I want to go home, and you are asking me if I am feeling alright?” Yuuri spewed breathing heavily by the end of his rant. His brain was going to have to get a little faster at sending those ‘just shut up’ messages. 

 

“I am sorry. I know that this all seems sudden but if you give it time I know you will understand.” 

 

“Understand?” Yuuri spat, “I don’t want to understand.” 

 

The man stood up and walked a few feet away from the bed muttering to himself. He sighed and nodded his head as if coming to some conclusion before turning back to Yuuri, any trace of the kindness that he was showing before was replaced with anger causing Yuuri to try to back even further away. 

 

He took several steps toward the bed and stopped only when he was a few inches from where Yuuri was cowering. 

 

“Understand this,” the man said quietly, “you are not the one in control here and the sooner you realize that the better it will be for all of us.” The man’s movements were so fast that Yuuri didn’t even have time to comprehend what was happening until his head hit the corner of the bedside table. The world swam in front of him before he was thrust into blackness again. 

 

\---

 

_ “Any information that you have should be reported to the number on the bottom of the screen.”  _

 

_ “Now we are joined by Viktor Nikiforov, coach and fiance to missing figure skating Katsuki Yuuri. Mr. Nikiforov thank you so much for joining us this morning. How are you holding up?”  _

 

Yuuri groaned as he rolled over and slowly opened his eyes. It felt like he had been run over by a truck. 

 

_ “Hello, I am doing about as well as I can be.”  _

 

Yuuri sat upright, heart beating in his throat head spinning, but none of that mattered in that moment.

 

Viktor!

 

He searched the room until his eyes fell on the TV that was dragged across the floor and put in the middle of the room almost like an afterthought. There on the screen was Viktor, his Viktor. Yuuri immediately felt the tears start to stream down his face. 

 

_ “We are so sorry to hear what happened to your fiance. We can’t imagine what you and your family must be going through right now.” _

 

_ “It’s been hard, it will continue to be hard until he is home again.”  _ Viktor looked at the camera and it felt like Yuuri had been punched in the gut. He looked exhausted, dark circles stood out against his paler than normal complexion. Even from here Yuuri could tell that he had lost a little weight and his entire demeanor changed as he tried to force a smile to his face but failed. 

 

That was what hit Yuuri the hardest. Viktor had always been able to pull a mask on in front of the press, even in the worst of situations. But here, he just looked so raw and open. 

 

_ “I was told that you had wanted to say something to the person or people who may be behind the disappearance of Mr. Katsuki.” _

 

_ “Umm, yeah.”  _ Viktor said quietly. Yuuri watched as Viktor started to grind his teeth together in an attempt to get his emotions in check.  _ “Yeah, umm, sorry.”  _

 

_ “Take all the time you need Mr. Nikiforov.”  _

 

_ “To whomever is responsible for taking Yuuri, please, I beg of you to just let him go.”  _ Viktor stopped and took a deep breath and Yuuri saw the slight tremble he tried to hide by shifting slightly in his chair. Yuuri could see every tick and tell that Viktor had as he fought to maintain control of his emotions in front of the camera. 

 

_ “I don’t understand why you decided to do this, however, I am asking you to please reconsider. Please, return him to us and I will do everything in my power to get you what you want in return. And Yuuri, i-if you happen to hear this,”  _ Viktor stopped and took a deep breath as a single tear betrayed him,  _ “know that we are doing everything we can and please, please, please, stay safe. I love you, solnyshko.”  _

 

The camera changed from Viktor to the news anchor so swiftly that it physically hurt Yuuri, like he hadn’t had a chance to say goodbye. He stopped listening to whatever they were saying and curled up in the bed again. How he wished Viktor was here, or rather that he was with Viktor. He would much rather Viktor be safe than be with him in this… whatever this place was. 

 

Yuuri’s mind continued to replay the few moments that he got to see Viktor. He looked so small, so broken. Not the man that Yuuri knew he was. It killed him to know that this was affecting him like this. 

 

Yuuri had only seen Viktor cry two or three times for as long as they had been together and every single tear that was shed had been his fault. This was no different. If only he had been more careful, been more aware of his surroundings. But he wasn’t and now he was here and Viktor was there and there was nothing he could do to change the situation now because he didn’t even know what exactly the situation was. 

 

But, he did know that there were people looking for him, that Viktor still held onto hope that he would be found. If Viktor was going to hold onto that thin thread of hope, than so would he. The best way to do that was to keep his head low, don’t argue, and do whatever the man expected of him. There was a time to fight and a time to lay low. Viktor told him to stay safe, so Yuuri was determined to do just that. 

 

He wasted the day away by sleeping when he could and repeating his mantra, ‘stay low, stay safe’, when he could sleep no more. It was dark when the man came back carrying with him a bag labeled McDonald's. It made Yuuri’s stomach churn. Not only did he despise McDonald's in the first place, but it was a reminder that he wasn’t in control here at all. 

 

The man smiled as he approached Yuuri, as if he hadn’t knocked Yuuri out by bashing his head against a night stand the day before. He did everything in his power to remain seated where he was in the bed and not cower from the man as he was presented with a hamburger and some fries. 

 

“You need to eat something.” The man said gently as he reached out and brushed a finger against Yuuri’s split lip making him wince in pain. “I am sorry about that. He doesn’t like being disobeyed.” Was all he said before he stood up and took his own meal to the small table. 

 

“Th-thank you.” Yuuri whispered as he took a fry and put it in mouth cringing a little as some salt made contact with the open wound. The man turned around abruptly and gave Yuuri a large smile. 

 

“You’re very welcome, Yuuri.” 

 

The night passed in silence as the man ate his food and watched TV. Yuuri, still exhausted from the past few days fell asleep shortly after eating, the food coating his stomach and easing the pains that he didn’t even notice were there until the food was all but gone. 

 

\---

 

_ Yuuri sighed as he snuggled in deeper next to Viktor. He loved the weekend, the chance to sleep in a little and stay in his warm bed sandwiched between the love of his life and their dog. He didn’t just love the weekends, he lived for them. Especially when competition season was over and they didn’t have to worry about spending those blessed days at the rink practicing before a competition or even worse on a plane going to one.  _

 

_ Viktor’s arm snaked around his waist pulling him just a little closer, looping a leg lazily around Yuuri’s. He felt safe, warm, happy. Why did those things suddenly feel like they were so foreign to him?  _

 

_ Viktor’s lips lazily peppered their way across the back of his neck making Yuuri break out in small goosebumps as he gasped in surprise. A hand slowly crept under his shirt gently caressing every inch of skin it found.  _

 

_ “Yuuri” Viktor sighed out before lightly biting the junction between Yuuri’s neck and shoulder.  _

 

“Victor.” Yuuri sighed. The hand stopped moving, “Viktor?” 

 

A hand wound its way around Yuuri’s neck, strong and calloused, and squeezed. Yuuri’s eyes opened up and the severity of his situation came crashing down on him as he struggled and tried to pry the hand free. He couldn’t breathe.

 

The man released his hold only momentarily to flip Yuuri onto his back before both hands wound their way around his neck again and pressed him into the bed. He tried to scream out but no sound left his mouth. He could feel a crack in his neck as the man pushed harder into the bed.

 

“How dare you use that name!” The man roared before he backhanded Yuuri causing his already split lip to reopen, blood flowing freely down the side of his face. 

 

‘This is how it ends!’ he panicked as he kicked and tried to punch the brute that held him but his limbs got weaker by the second. ‘Viktor told me to stay safe.’ Tears pricked his eyes as the edges of his vision began to go black. ‘Viktor, I’m sorry.’ 

 


End file.
